What If
by SkylerBlue
Summary: What if Edward wasn't who we thought he was. What if Rosalie was only being cold to warn Bella. What if Jaspers attack was not intentionally for Bella.. Set in NM AN: Minor curse words are involved in this story
1. Chapter 1

He left.

Of all things to do he leaves. Oh sorry to start venting but my freaking boyfriend left me! Hi I'm Bella Swan and 2 months ago was my birthday. 2 months ago my life changed. I'm 2 1/2 months pregnant and my boyfriend just up and left because his brother attacked me cause I started bleeding.

"Bella? Time to wake up! You're graduating in less than 5 hours." My dad Charlie said

"I'm up thanks dad." My dad was beyond mad once we found out that I was pregnant. But not at me at Edward. He was a little disappointed that I got pregnant early but got over it because it wouldn't change anything. I was a little depressed that they left especially Him.. but then a huge weight was lifted off me that I didn't know was there.

It felt like I was in a bad dream and I woke up to realize that it was only a dream and could finally relax. I put on my makeup and my outfit and for some odd reason I'm no longer clutz and can wear heels. Let me give you my theory. After a few weeks of being pregnant I noticed that I started to look more pale than I usually do and it was then that Victoria showed up.

She knocked on my door and right before I opened it Charlie was their. One look at him and they were both gone. Who knew my dad loved red heads. So we told my dad everything he needed to know about vampires and the legends and of course the Quileutes. The Blacks stop coming by when Victoria came but that didn't stop them from calling now and then especially Jacob.

Victoria changed her diet to animal blood and when we noticed that I started to lose blood we thought it was because the baby was half human half vampire and that I needed to drink blood so I won't die. So I get my daily dose of animal blood 3 times a day with my meals. And once I started that I looked more healthier than I ever did, I had a nice glow and I don't trip over air anymore which is better for me and the baby.

So in conclusion my half vampire baby is slowly making me look and have strength like a vampire. We talked about what would happen after the baby is born and where we would go and do. After I graduate we'll move to Italy where we'll meet up with one of Victoria's friends who know about humans becoming pregnant with a vampires child.

Hopefully soon after I give birth both me and my father will be turned into a vampire and go visit the Voultori so they know who we are and that we don't mean any harm especially since I carried a half vampire, half human in me. It was then that I noticed the time and rushed down stairs to meet up with everyone.

Once at the bottom of the stairs everyone gathered around to take quick pictures. One of just me, then me, Charlie and Victoria and one of me, my mom and Phil. After the photos were taken we then went down to the school where I took photos with all of my friends. We all sat down for the ceremony and it was time for the speech.

I got up and walked up to the stage with the help of the principal going up the stairs.

"Good afternoon everyone." I said looking around. "As valedictorian I am supposed to give a speech on how well we succeeded in high school and it ended up with us graduating, and we all know this because we're glad to be getting out of high school. Threw everyone's up and downs we still managed to be where we are. Some of you never would've thought that I would be standing here.. heck I never thought of this. Here I am ready to pop and I'm up here giving a speech but that doesn't mean y'all should get pregnant, children please do learn from my mistakes and don't go and get pregnant. Even though I don't call my baby a mistake I just wished I would've waited a little longer but hey I can't change that now so here's some advice,

Life begins at the end of your comfort zone. If you don't let yourself be who you are you won't succeed in the life you want. Dream big and don't stop believing because once you stop theirs no going back to fix it. So don't worry and make all the mistakes because we're too young to start thinking about the what ifs, be free and be who you are because you'll regret it later on. So congratulations class of 2004, we finally did it." I finished my speech as everyone cheered as I walked back to my seat. They started calling our names one by one and not long after we were all screaming down the road to the party that waited for us down at the park. The whole town was invited to celebrate the class of 2004 and to have fun for once. It was a sight to see and I was glad that they decided to do this again every year for graduation.

"So Bella. Are we finally going to know what the sex of the baby yet?" Jessica said rubbing my belly.

"Honestly? I want it to be surprise but I do know I'm having twins..." I said as she started jumping for joy. After a few hours of mingling I decided it was time to go home and get ready for our trip.

"Bye Bella have fun in Italy send us pictures and let us know about the babies! We can't wait to meet them!" Everyone screamed as I headed to the car while waving goodbye. I fell asleep once my head hit the pillows and knew I was gone for the night. Or so I thought. I woke up in agonizing pain and screamed for help. Charlie came running in with a baseball bat. If I wasn't in pain I would've laughed.

"What's wrong?" Charlie said coming over to me.

"It's the babies. I think they're coming." I said and screamed as another pain hit me.

"Impossible! You're only 2 1/2 months pregnant!" Charlie said while searching for his phone. Victoria went out hunting a few hours ago and wouldn't be back in a couple hours.

"Dad. Did you forget it's not a normal pregnancy?!" I screamed in pain "Where the fuck is Victoria!"

"I'm calling her baby girl don't worry" he said panicking "Shit she's not picking up! Ok baby it's you and me. Just try to breath ok?" He said while holding my hand

"Ahh! It huuurts!" I said as another round of pain kicked in. "They're almost here dad!" I said with tears rolling down my face.

"It's ok baby I'm here don't worry." Charlie said as he was preparing to deliver his own grandchildren. All too soon a bang was heard from down stairs and two vampires in a black coat appeared.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house!" Charlie screamed but stayed near me because he was no match for them.

"My name is Jane and this is Demetri. We are the guards of the Voultori." Jane said as they took off their hoods. The minute my eyes meet with Demetri I knew we were one. Both of our eyes did this weird shine and his eyes turned to this beautiful blue.

"You guys are mates. A very strong bond of mates. Aro will be very happy." Jane said with a smile before I let out a blood curling scream that shook the whole house.

"Looks like the babies are ready to come." Demetri said. "Ok hun get ready to push!" And boy did I push. Out popped one baby and it was a boy with the most beautiful green eyes ever and brown hair. "His name Jonah Mathew Voultori." I then had to push. "It's a girl Bella." "Lilian May Voultori" I looked at my babies before me and couldn't help the smile that came on my face.

Before I can reach for them another sharp pain happened. "Bella, love you're losing too much blood. We're going to have to cut you open and get the last child before it's too late." Demetri said. I nodded at him and they proceeded to tear at the bottom of my abdominal. Just then I heard 2 different cries as my vision started to get blurry.

"Boy and girl Bella." Someone said. I heard Victoria say something when she got here I don't know. "Adam Jamié, Chloe Nicole." I said right before the darkness took me.

"Hurry they're waking up!" I heard someone say.

"Omg.. I can't wait! They feel powerful!" Ok so who's this we and I just need 5 more minutes of sleep please!

"Bella baby? Wake up hun. The babies are waiting for you." Once he said I opened my eyes and started growling when I couldn't find them.

"Where are my babies?!" I said looking at everyone in the eye. I saw them with fear in their eyes as they took a step back.

"Again. Where. Are. My. Babies. And where the hell am I?" I said looking around

"Hello Bella, my name is Aro and you are in Volterra, Italy. Your new home as well as your children's, Charlie and Victoria's. Welcome all, I hope you had a safe trip. It was on short notice but lucky us, I had someone who can see in future and saw that my dear brother Demetri had a strong bond waiting for him, so we sent a tracker out and well you know the rest." He said with a smile

Once he said my dad's name I turned and saw him opening his eyes only to be met with the same chocolate color except a little lighter than before. He looked at me and smiled and grabbed my hand. It was then that I was brought back to when I was giving birth right before I passed out.

 _ **FLASHBACK: Charlie's Pov**_

I heard the door closed and Victoria running in. "We did nothing wrong here!" She yelled at the two next to Bella and I. "Don't worry, they're not here to hurt us but to help us. Apparently Demetri and Bella are very strong mates or had a strong mating bond or something like that." I said as I turned back to my baby girl

"Ok people be prepared this needs to be quick or she'll be gone forever." Demetri said while looking at everyone. I heard Victoria gasp, probably because of his eyes but I was too focused on saving Bella and the babies. Demetri was biting at Bella's skin so he can tear into the womb to save the little ones and Bella before it was too late.

He then extracted each baby as fast and careful as can be and I whispered to Bella that it was another boy and girl. She looked at me with a smile and said "Adam Jamié, Chloe Nicole." Before she shut her eyes. I held Chloe while the girls cleaned up the others and all to soon a sharp pain is shooting threw my arm. I looked down and saw that Chloe bit me. Victoria came running in and bit my neck and took Chloe to get cleaned up but not before saying that she loves me with all of her heart.

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK:**_

I started laughing so hard that I had actual tears running down my face. "I can't believe my daughter bit you dad!" I said looking at him and he too then started laughing

I looked around once I finally calmed down and saw everyone who was shocked except for Dem. I got up and ran towards him and kissed the life out of him. Once we pulled away I thanked him for saving us and that I can't wait to get married.

I heard giggling in one of the rooms and the next thing I knew I was smiling down at my babies.

"Bella?" Demetri said "Yeah?" I said turning around with Chloe in my arms. "How did you do that?" "Do what babe? I just wanted to see my babies. Oh and I want to get married soon." I said with a smile.

"Anything you want hun. Why don't we go down stairs and we can figure out what powers you have ok? Because you disappeared when you hear the babies." I looked at him confused because I could've sworn I ran here.

"Ok" I said while grabbing two of my little ones and he grabbed the last two which are the babies of the bundle. "Ahh welcome back ok so Bella I would like you to meet one of my dear friends who can detect what powers they have." Aro said as the man turned around.

"Hello my name is Eleazar and you must be Bella" He said while shaking my hand. "You my dear are a very powerful young thing. Elements, being able to blend in with the humans, shield, the life of giving, seeing the future and so much more. Each of the little ones have powers as well, mind reading, elements, gravity, and the future. They have what you already have." He said with awe.

I saw Aro stand and walk over to me "You my dear shall be queen once your married and they shall be prince and princesses. You will be leader as well was Demetri then your father and his girlfriend and then my clan. We do whatever you say." He said bowing as every one else bowed and got on one knee.

I looked over at Demetri who smiled and kissed me and it was the first time and it felt wonder full. 10 times better than what I had with HIM. We pulled apart when the little ones started giggling. He looked at me with the most love in his eyes that I wanted to start crying.


	2. Chapter 2

I knew vampires couldn't cry so I wasn't worried. It was then that I felt something wet on my face. I reached up and felt a wet spot. I ran towards the mirror and saw that it wasn't just any ordinary tear drop but a light silver blue drop. You wouldn't know the difference if you were human looking at it but being a vampire has its perks.

I looked around and saw all shock faces looking at me. I whipped my face from my tears and returned back to my beloved.

"Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. Bella my dear you are the first of our kind for many many years." Aro said while Eleazar nodded

"What's do you guys mean by that?" I asked while sitting down.

"Many years ago their was a woman that was able to have children. But not just any children, vampire children. She was able to go a full 4 months of carrying a child and naturally give birth without complications. Every now and then when she sees a couple that are worthy enough, she would ask them if they would like a child of their own. She was magical and was able to be a surrogate mother to those couples and when the time came she would stay and make sure the child would be ok and to inform the parents of what's to come. One day she found her one true love and they were having a child of their own when word got around that she was able to give life. Legend states that she was taken and held captive until the child was born. To this day nobody knows where the couple are and if they're still alive. The children that she gave birth to were half human and vampire and could eat like regular people and dink blood. But they would have the speed and strength as a vampire. They were able to have children of their own and had unbelievable powers that were given down by the surrogate mother." I was in awe by the end of the story and knew that I would follow the steps of this woman

"So what are you saying Aro?" I said looking at him "I want you to be careful and choose wisely young one." He said with a smile. It took me awhile to get my head straight but I knew what had to be done. I looked at Demetri and our children and smiled.

"Ok everyone. I know what has to be done. Tonight at 8 when the kids are put down we will all talk and figure out what's to come." I said looking at my family and my soon to be family. "And when I say everyone I mean everyone. Including the workers and the wives and whoever is in this Castle has to be in the throne room at 8pm. Understood?" I said looking around and saw everyone nod.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'll like to get some shopping done." While I got up Victoria came with me saying that she needed a few things and then we left. We reached a furniture store and I purchased all the things that me and the babies will need while we live in the castle. Everything their just seemed old and it needs to be updated.

"Bella, I need to tell you how sorry I am. I know what I did all those years ago was terrible and I know you said that it was fine and forgotten but I can't. I know that I went crazy and it was because of James and our messed up relationship but I'll never forget that day and I'll forever be in debt to you. I now found my one true love with your father and I do hope that one day we'll get married and with your blessing have children and maybe one day I'll get to call you my daughter and you call me mom. It'll take awhile but I'm willing to wait and do whatever until that day comes." Victoria said out of know where.

I knew nothing could change the past but if you compare her from now to then.. it's like a complete 360. When she showed up on our door step she looked like shit to be honest. She actually looked like a normal person than what I saw of her with James. According to Victoria they had her dye her hair this fire truck red to make him like her more and to look like a hippie because back in the day that's who he was and who he was attracted to but he also like danger and blood hence the red hair.

She has yet to dye her hair and it went back to her natural strawberry blond hair and she wore clothes that suited her which were Summer and spring dresses. She looked so much different from then and I'm glad she changed.

"Vic, I never blamed you for wanting to hurt me because HE killed you first love. Heck! Both of our first loves were horrible but hey.. it lead us to our one true loves. That night at my door step you said that you wanted revenge but at the same time wanted to thank me for getting you out of that situation. I'll never forget that day and you changed heck we all changed. In the end everything turned out right for us and yes I'll give you my blessing. You and my dad will be the first and I do see you as a mother figure. You were their with me threw my whole pregnancy and I'll never forget that. You are the best and I wouldn't trade you for nothing." I said tearing up a little

We finished paying and drove back to the castle. We all got everything settled and before I knew it was almost 8 and I just put the kids down. I was heading to the thrones when I saw my dad smiling at Victoria. It was a true smile that I never seen on his face except looking at me and the babies. No one would ever doubt the love they have for each other and I fully made up my mind. They 100% have my blessing, maybe it'll be a honeymoon present from me.

I walked away and sat in one of the chairs next to Dem as we waited for everyone. Not that long after everyone showed up and sat down and I had everyone's attention. I then told them my past which brought me here and then Victoria told her past.

"I was turned at the age of 32 in 1672. I was a house wife since men didn't see women working. I was on my way home and I noticed that my driver made a wrong turn. I went and told him that my house was in the other direction and knew I was in danger when I saw that his eyes were red. I jumped out of my wagon which was going fast since we were down hill so I got a lot of cuts which were bleeding from the fall. I started to run as fast as I could in the heels I was wearing since I was unable to take them off in my haste to get as far away from the man all while screaming for help. But sadly I was human and couldn't get as far. He threw me against a tree and bit me on my neck. As he was draining me he pulled away to tell me "I hope you live a peaceful life where ever that may be" and as he bit my neck again we heard people coming closer and sirens. All to soon he dropped me and ran. That's all that I remember from my past."

I look at Victoria and gave her a small smile. "I'm so sorry that happened to you. It makes me sick to even think that these people are humans when they do these kinds of things." I looked around the table and saw everyone nod and the guard look down in shame.

"Ok guys I know that what you did was a bad thing but it's time to move on from it. The past is in the past and we need the future to be better especially around the babies. I don't want them to grow up in that kind of lifestyle. I know your past and what you guys did and that you drink human blood but let's put that behind us and not let us be held back from it." I saw everyone nod their heads. "Ok so like I said you drink human blood, if you wish to do that please let it be from another source like donated blood but in another room or you can do what we do which is animal blood." They're all looked at one another and nodded their heads.

"We agree on both. We'll live off of animal blood but occasionally drink human blood once in awhile like once a month. That way we won't have the urge and when that urge goes away we'll stick to just animal blood for good." Aro said while the others agree.

"Ok that's out of the way. Now the bigger matter of the night. I will be a giving power to those who I feel like they deserve to have children and they need to earn my trust. But we must keep my powers a secret because I do not wish for everyone to start something. When the time comes, they must stay in the castle for a couple months so I can watch them and make sure everything is going fine and that they won't cause any harm or trouble for us or themselves. I do want a wedding and soon."


	3. IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

Hey everyone I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for not updating as often as I would like but not going to sugar coat it but sorry and shit life does happen which causes me to take awhile to upload BUT don't worry I will upload just be patient with me


End file.
